MATENROU OPERA
摩天楼オペラ (MATENROU OPERA) is a major band signed to KING RECORDS. According to 苑～sono～, the combination of 摩天楼 (Skyscraper) and オペラ (Opera) in the band name represents the mixture of modern and classical styles that can be heard in the band music. Biography The band was founded by vocalist Sono and drummer yu in late 2006, but could become active only in early 2007 after the disbandment of Jeniva. The official announcement came on February 23rd 2007 via Yuu's blog. 摩天楼オペラ debuted live at an event at 浦和ナルシス (Urawa NARCISS) on May 4th 2007, and released on the very same day the first single alkaloid showcase that was printed limited to 1000 copies. 摩天楼オペラ toured Japan and played at several events and in late October signed to Sherow Artist Society, an independent label run by Versailles KAMIJO. At the same time guitarist Mika and keyboardist Karen announced their departure from the band after the event at 池袋CYBER on November 17th 2007. The new members (anzi on guitar and ayame on keyboards) were first introduced on December 23th at a Sherow Artist Society event on December 23th 2007. The first single featuring the new lineup, titled 瑠璃色で描く虹 (Ruriiro de egaku niji), was released on March 5th 2008.In March and April 2008 they went on their first European tour opening for Versailles and in May their first album GILIA hit the stores. In early 2009 the first full-length album ANOMIE was recorded and promoted with the creation of a secret alter-ego band with the same name. A promotional sampler of this Anomie band was given as a present at certain shops to the people who purchased the acedia single, and few live appearances followed in late Spring. The ANOMIE album was released in late June and managed to rank #2 on the ORICON indies album chart. The first one-man live took place at Akasaka BLITZ on July 23th 2009. The free single Eternal Symphony was given as a present to all the fans who had bought ANOMIE and brought the exchange ticket to the concert. Anomie officially revealed they were an alter ego of Matenrou Opera and ceased their "activities" after the gig. A live DVD of this concert was released in November 2009. Lineup * 苑 (sono) - Vocals → GRIDE → Jeniva, King Back → 摩天楼オペラ → 摩天楼オペラ, 運命交差点 * JaY - Guitar (2018.3.2 - present), Support Guitar (2016.10.2 - 2018.3.2) → All Images Blazing → LIGHT BRINGER → 摩天楼オペラ (support) * 燿 (yo) - Bass → Endless Vanity → S.D.I → シリウス (support) → GRAVE SEED → 摩天楼オペラ * 彩雨 (ayame) - Keyboard (2007.12.23 - present) → outburn → Ry:dia → 摩天楼オペラ * Hibiki Shiraishi - Support Drums (2018.5 - present) → SEVER BLACK PARANOIA → SEVER BLACK PARANOIA, A Ghost of Flare → SEVER BLACK PARANOIA, 摩天楼オペラ (support), DIMLIM (support) 'Former Members' * 悠 (yu) - Drums (2007.5.4 - 2018.3.2) → GRIDE → Marge Litch, Jeniva → Masterpiece, GRAVE SEED, Jeniva → GRAVE SEED → 摩天楼オペラ * Anzi - Guitar (2007.12.23 - 2016.7.22) → Sylphid → Masterpiece → 摩天楼オペラ * 未伽 (Mika) - Guitar (2007.5.4. - 2007.11.17) → ANCIENT MYTH → 摩天楼オペラ * 華蓮 (Karen) - Keyboard (2007.5.4 - 2007.11.17) → Masterpiece → 摩天楼オペラ → QUALIA Lineup Chronology TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy ImageSize = width:700 height:280 PlotArea = width:600 height:230 bottom:50 left:20 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:grid1 value:rgb(0.86,0.86,0.86) id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:dullyellow legend:vocals id:bg value:white id:2color value:coral legend:guitar id:3color value:yellowgreen legend:bass id:4color value:skyblue legend:drums id:5color value:tan1 legend:keyboard id:6color value:black legend:releases Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Legend = left:30 top:25 columns:4 columnwidth:160 BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:04/05/2007 till:01/01/2019 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/2008 gridcolor:grid1 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2007 BarData= bar:Sono bar:Mika bar:Anzi bar:JaY bar:Karen bar:Ayame bar:Yo bar:Yu bar:Hibiki PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars bar:Sono from:04/05/2007 till:01/01/2019 text:Sono bar:Mika color:2color from:04/05/2007 till:17/11/2007 text:Mika bar:Anzi color:2color from:13/12/2007 till:22/07/2016 text:Anzi bar:JaY color:2color from:02/10/2016 till:01/01/2019 text:JaY bar:Karen color:5color from:04/05/2007 till:17/11/2007 text:Karen bar:Ayame color:5color from:13/12/2007 till:01/01/2019 text:Ayame bar:Yo color:3color from:04/05/2007 till:01/01/2019 text:Yo bar:Yu color:4color from:04/05/2007 till:02/03/2018 text:Yu bar:Hibiki color:4color from:01/05/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:Hibiki LineData = at:14/05/2008 color:6color layer:back at:24/06/2008 color:6color layer:back at:24/06/2009 color:6color layer:back at:21/12/2010 color:6color layer:back at:07/03/2012 color:6color layer:back at:06/03/2013 color:6color layer:back at:03/09/2014 color:6color layer:back at:20/01/2016 color:6color layer:back at:19/10/2016 color:6color layer:back at:15/11/2017 color:6color layer:back Discography 'Albums' Image:MatenrouOpera_GILIA.jpg| GILIA EP (2008.05.14) Image:MatenrouOpera_ANOMIE.jpg| ANOMIE full-length (2009.06.24) Matenrou opera abyss.jpg| Abyss mini-album (2010.12.21) justice.jpg| Justice full-length (2012.03.07) matenrou opera kassai to gekijou no gloria.jpg| 喝采と激情のグロリア full-length (2013.03.06) KICS-3098.jpg| Avalon full-length (2014.09.03) Matenrou_7.jpg| 地球 full-length (2016.01.20) Matenrou_8.jpg| PHOENIX RISING mini-album (2016.10.19) Matenrou_9.jpg| PANTHEON -PART 1- full-length (2017.04.12) Matenrou_10.jpg| PANTHEON -PART 2- full-length (2017.11.15) 'Singles' * 2007.05.04 alkaloid showcase * 2008.03.05 瑠璃色で描く虹 (Ruriiro de egaku niji) * 2008.09.24 Spectacular * 2008.11.17 LAST SCENE * 2009.03.25 acedia * 2009.12.16 Murder Scope * 2010.02.24 R * 2010.05.17 GENESIS/R * 2011.07.06 Helios * 2011.10.19 落とし穴の底はこんな世界 * 2012.10.03 GLORIA * 2012.12.05 Innovational Symphonia * 2013.12.04 Orb * 2014.07.23 隣に座る太陽 * 2014.10.19 致命傷 * 2015.04.08 ether * 2015.06.18 君と見る風の行方 (digital) * 2015.07.20 青く透明なこの神秘の海へ (digital) * 2015.08.21 讃えよう 母なる地で (digital) * 2015.10.21 BURNING SOUL * 2016.03.06 炎の人 (digital) 'Live-only releases' * 2007.10.30 sara (free single) * 2008.05.07 2008.5.7渋谷O-WEST配布DVD (free DVD) * 2009.07.23 Eternal Symphony (free single) 'DVD' * 2009.11.25 「DAWN OF ANOMIE」in Akasaka BLITZ * 2010.09.01 Emergence from COCOON～Tour Final Live Film～"Birth of Genesis" * 2010.09.01 Emergence from COCOON～Tour Document Film～ * 2011.03.09 「MATENROU OPERA -1214- at SHIBUYA AX」 * 2013.09.04 GLORIA TOUR -GRAND FINALE- LIVE FILM in Zepp Tokyo * 2015.02.18 AVALON TOUR FINAL LIVE FILM in 日比谷野外大音楽堂 * 2016.08.31 地球 –The Elements – TOUR FINAL LIVE FILM in EX THEATER ROPPONGI 'Compilations' * 2009.10.28 COUPLING COLLECTION 08-09 * 2016.10.19 摩天楼オペラ 〜BEST ＆ REQUEST〜 * 2016.10.19 摩天楼オペラ 〜BEST ＆ CLIPS〜 'Omnibus albums' * 2008.03.26 CROSS GATE 2008～chaotic sorrow～ * 2008.07.09 Visualy「zm」 The Cure Century * 2013.07.03 hide TRIBUTE Ⅱ -Visual SPIRITS- 'As Anomie' * 2009.03.25 Anomie (promo) External links * Official Website Category:Major Category:Active bands